Truth or dare one shot
by Grod44
Summary: Summary - is is a oneshot i thought of just for fun so be prepared to lyfao(laugh your frikin ass off) this is after the giant war and beckendorf and selina are still alive. This is my first story so dont hate.


Truth or dare one shot  
Summary - is is a oneshot i thought of just for fun so be prepared to lyfao(laugh your frikin ass off) this is after the giant war and beckendorf and selina are still alive. This is my first story so dont story goes out to my friend xX Wise Girl xXx Wanna Be

Story- disclaimer: i dont own pjo or erboh all rites reserved to rick riordan, nice peter, and epic lloyd.  
Percy P.O.V  
I was sitting in my cabin playing truth or dare with Beckendorf, Selina, Annabeth, Grover, Chris,Clarisse,Piper, Jason, Leo,Frank, and Hazel It was a pretty awesome game Clarisse got dared to die her hair red. I had to do 7 minutes in heaven with Annabeth (which was awesome). Frank had to become a bird an perch him self on Chiron. Piper had to prank call her mom and tell her that her beauty tips suck(that ended miserbly). Even Grover had to tell every one that he once ate meat by accident.

The game was getting pretty good, but then it was Annabeths turn. "Percy truth or dare" she said I replied "dare" " ok I dare you to do the Epic Rap Battles of History Barak (an: sp?) Obama Vs. Mitt Romney with Bekendorf infront of the entire camp ". "Why do I have to be Obama" bekendorf complained "because you have the Obama look" Annabeth said "o thank you?" he said. "And why do I have to be Mitt Romney" I complained " ' cus you have the gray streak in your hair from the sky and the black hair you'll look exactly like him" was Annabeths excuse. "ok fine I'll do" it I said. After we got our costumes, the lines memorized , and the stage set up thanks to the Hephestus cabin we were ready to start.  
We gathered the camp and got in our places, soon the music started  
Percy- bekendorf: percys thoughts( oh yeah there's gunna be alot)/

The announcer started with" eeeeeepic rap battles of history mitt Romney Vs Barak Obama, begin"  
-" I'm not gunna let this battle be dictated by facts, I'm rich I've got fat stacks and super packs. We all know what went down in that 2008 election"./this is so humiliating - "Your a decent polotition with a winning complexion. You're all Barak and no bite "/ I hate this sooo much- "no change and were all still hopin that you'll shut your mouth but like Guantanamo bay you're both open." /ok so far so good I havent messed up yet now the music is slowin down-" your from the windy city where your lookin pretty with your blow hards but come janurary you'll be left evicted and with no job. "/ Speedin up and here we go- "raw rhymes stronger than my jaw line when I spit a phrase, nokin you harder than front doors in my old mission days"/I'm not a Mormon wtf-" you see this silver spoon this dug mass out of debt, took you four years to drop unemployment down below '8%' Ya feel that Barry your old news every ones havin doubts your rhymes are as week as this economy... That you've done nothin about! "/I don't frikin understand this what the hell am I even saying!-" call me a vicious business man 'cus Romney stealin this race I'll go baincapitol on your donkey ass restruction your face"./ ok now that that's done time for Bekindorf do do his thing

":They say your father is a great man"/ he is better than yours since he is the god of the sea:"you must be what's left. Need to stop hatin on gays let them teach you how to dress you got the momma jeans and a face. So rich and white it's like I'm running agenst a cheese cake"/hey I don't look like :" republicans need a puppet and ya fit got their hands so far up your rear call you Mitt. I'm the head of state ,your like a head of cabbage"/ what's a republican I don't think I'm even apart of a political party:" 'bout to get smacked by my stimulus package. Hahahah your a bad man with no chance you can't even touch me I got four more years( two terms) in the white house so trust me. "/ are you always this cocky: "I hope you've saved your best rhymes for the second half cus rite now I'm 47% through kickin your ass."/ ok done with that now my turn to woop some hephestus ass.

"-Whatever that 40% thing got you real mad what does it remind you of how many decent parents you had."  
" : Look I respect all religions but it might get crazy if the white house has a first,second,and a third lady!"

"- HA! Don't bring up wives man what are you doing?You got hitched to the female version of Patrick Ewing."/the basket ball player?

:" Let it be clear, don't get it twisted we'll see how pretty your face is after my fist has kissed it".  
/ what is this are we arguing or something

"- euareua You're a stuttering communist ".

":Well your stupid".  
/ real mature Charles

" - No your stupid".

": nu uh"  
"- grrrrrr ":grrrrrr"

Aahh / wtf was that, oh gods is that a legion eagle. What does it have in it's claws. Omfg it's Leo dressed as Abe Lincoln wtf is he gunna do oh gods I am going to kill Annabeth  
;Leo

";By the power invested in me by this giant bald bird, the president shall not be the shiniest of two turds"/oh my gods he is now yelling at both of us now he's turning to bekendorf and getting up in his face I can just see him cringe ;" you, I wanna like you don't talk about change just do it! I've fought all the wars with my brain till a bullet went through it! "/ o gods he is comin to me I feel like wettin my pants ;" and you your a pancake ya flip floppity it's a country not a company you can play that monopoly" /the game?; "I'll properly reach across the aisle and bitch smack you as equals" /he's smakin us ;"of the people ,by the people, for the people, eagle!" / and with that he was gone ,that was the scarriest moment of my life and I had to tell Athena that me and annabeth are dating. The announcer came and said " who wins whose next you decide .Epic, Rap ,Battles of History.

Wtf just happoned... my face hurts.

An: ok so what do you think review and NO FLAMES this my first story so I hope you liked it :)


End file.
